vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Onslaught
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Onslaught is a psionic entity formed from Charles Xavier's pent up frustration towards the advancement of mutant equality and Magneto's lust for vengeance against humanity. Sharing the intelligence and powers of both of its constituent consciousnesses, it proves to be one of the mightiest foes the X-Men have ever faced. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Onslaught Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Psionic Entity formed from Professor X's and Magneto's consciousnesses Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Regenerated from having its essence scattered across a dimension), Non-Corporeal, Flight, Possession (Can manifest new powers from the bodies of those that it possesses), Absorption, Invisibility (Also by bending light around itself), Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping (Can create holes in reality), BFR, Telepathy (Including Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Manipulation of one's perception of time), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Creation, Psychometry, Astral Projection, Sleep Induction, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes and volcanoes), Technology Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze an area to near Absolute Zero), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse gravity), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the iron in blood, causing bodies to freeze and denying access to certain abilities), Can amplify its physical abilities, Can perceive phenomena across the electromagnetic spectrum, Can create wormholes, Can alter or take away senses or block the parts of the brain used to control superhuman powers, Can sense things from another person's perspective, Can communicate with animals, Can identify mutants via their distinct brainwaves, Can learn or teach languages and other complex information telepathically, Resistance to Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption and Density Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Defeated the Juggernaut with one punch, and also managed to skewer him without any trouble) | Solar System level (Created a second sun, drew upon the powers of Franklin Richards and stood up to an absolutely berserk Hulk) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor) | Massively FTL+ (Matched the Hulk blow for blow) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Its armor is made of adamantium) | Solar System level (Took hits from an enraged Hulk) Stamina: Very high Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (A combination of both Charles Xavier and Magneto's intelligence) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Original Form | With Franklin Richards' and Nate Grey's powers Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Armored Characters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Pain Users Category:Perception Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 4